In order to decorate a person's home, office or place of business, it is often desirable to hang ornaments and items that are important to the person, or that relate to a holiday, birthday or other event. The ornaments can be of various types including Christmas ornaments hung from a mantel, ledge, door or tree, or plush toys or stockings, also hung from a mantel or the like. Some ornaments are constructed with writings or pictures on them that relate to the season or event. When hung for display, it is desirable that the ornament be oriented so that the information can be read or seen by the observer. With many rigid ornaments, the hanger is constructed so that the orientation of the ornament can be manipulated so that it remains in a desired orientation so that the information located thereon can be easily seen, and not hidden behind the ornament. Other ornaments, such as plush or soft items, such as Christmas stockings, are constructed with a flexible material loop sewn to the stocking, and thus the orientation of the stocking cannot be adjusted so as to be suspended from a hanger in a desired orientation. Sometimes the material loop can be twisted somewhat to achieve a desired orientation, but this is by happenstance and is not predictable.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for a technique to attach a loop to an item so that the loop can be easily adjusted to achieve a desired orientation. A further need exists for a loop type hanger mechanism and technique that can be adjusted in countless different angles to achieve any orientation of the item that is suspended from a hook, or the like. Another need exists for an adjustable hanger that is cost effective and easily integrated into the manufacture of many different ornamental items.